One New Enemy And Two New Allies
Plot Albedo and Kevin sit, and eat pizza. Albedo: It’s so calm. Kevin: Yeah, no alien attacks, no invasions, or something like this. The Omnimatrix starts beeping. Kevin: You are getting a call. Albedo: Nah. He eats a piece of the pizza. Kevin: Wow, you will eat the pizza alone. Albedo: Then eat faster. Kevin: You really love pizza, don’t you ? Albedo: Yes, I do. The Omnimatrix continues beeping. Albedo: Argh! He presses the faceplate. Albedo: What ? Zarmaruk, through the Omnimatrix: Something is coming for you! Albedo: What is it ? Zarmaruk: I’m afraid, that it is- Kevin: Look! He points at a meteor that falls from the sky. The meteor falls on the street in front of the pizzeria. The people start running. Albedo: I think that it’s here. Zarmaruk: Then move! Albedo: Send us the team. The smoke around the meteor disappears, revealing it to be, a large green humanoid, with long tendrils on his face, and red eyes. Kevin: Who are you ? Creature: My name is Vilgax, and I’m here for the Omnimatrix! Albedo: Sorry, but you won’t get it. Vilgax: We will see. He charges at them, but they jump aside. Kevin: Let’s see you Squidface. He transforms into Four Arms, and jumps against Vilgax, who pushes him away. Albedo: You are strong. But are you fast ? Albedo transforms into XLR8 and runs around Vilgax, creating a tornado. Vilgax shoots lasers from his eyes, and hits XLR8. He falls on the ground. Four Arms jumps on Vilgax’s back, and starts hitting him. Vilgax grabs him, and throws him on the ground. XLR8 runs against Vilgax, and pushes him. XLR8: My head hurts Vilgax: This is your smallest problem. He pushes XLR8, sending him flying. XLR8 falls on the ground and detransforms. A green car, with two black lines stops next to him. The door of the car opens, revealing Jim, and Mira inside. Jim: Jump in! Four Arms falls in front of the car and detransforms. Vilgax slowly moves against them. Jim: Now! Albedo and Kevin get inside the car. Jim drives away. Vilgax: Run! There is another device, as powerful as the Omnimatrix, and I will get it. In the plumber base Zarmaruk: That’s bad. Kevin: Why? We stopped a whole invasion, we can take care of that Fishface. Zarmaruk: The worst is that Vilgax isn’t coming. Jim: And this is bad, because ? Zarmaruk sighs. Zarmaruk: Because that means, that he knows about the other trixes. Albedo: Other trixes ? Zarmaruk: Yes, the Omnitrix, and the Ultimatrix. Kevin: The Omnitrix is on me. Zarmaruk: No, I mean the other Omnitrix. Kevin: Wait, there are two Omnitrixes ? Zarmaruk: There are three, if I remember correct. Albedo: Then what are we waiting for ? Zarmaruk: If you go, and Vilgax found you, he will kill you. Kevin: We can take care of ourselves. Zarmaruk: Vilgax is too powerful for you. Albedo: We won’t be alone. The team will come with us. Zarmaruk, sighing: Ok then. Later The Proto-TRUK flies in the sky. Albedo: Time ? Rook: We are almost there. Jim: Even if you find the other trixes, how will this stop Vilgax ? Albedo: I still don’t know. Rook: We are there. The Proto-TRUK lands. The team comes out. Kevin: Where are they ? Rook: There, I guess. He points at a crowd that watches a burning house. Kevin: I will take care. He transforms into Diamondhead. Mira: And how is this going to stop the fire ? Diamondhead: Just watch. Diamondhead runs toward the house. One of the people notices him. Man: Alien! Everybody starts running. Diamondhead: What’s going on ? Mira looks at a woman that is trying to go through the firefighters. Mira: I think, that her child is in the house. Diamondhead: On it. He jumps through a window inside the house. He climbs the stairs. Diamondhead: Where is it. He hears a crying coming from a room. He walks inside the room, and sees a little girl. Diamondhead: Hey there. The girl sees him and let out a scream. Diamondhead: Don’t worry, I’m here to save you I’m a – A water blast hits Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Hey. He sees a figure in the fire. Figure: It’s hero time! Diamondhead’s eyes open wildly. Outside the house The team stands, and waits. Rook: Why don’t we enter. Albedo: He can do it. Mira: You brother is more a pushing guy, that a saving guy. Albedo: Yeah, but- Jim: What so much can happen ? Diamondhead flies out through the wall. Jim: Wow. Just wow. Water Hazard comes out the hole. Albedo: Water Hazard ? Mira: Do you know him ? Albedo: That’s one of my alien forms. Water Hazard jumps on the street. Jim: Then why is it there ? Water Hazard: You are doomed, evil alien. Diamondhead: Dude, I was trying to help. Water Hazard fires streams of water at Diamondhead, knocking him. Diamondhead gets up, and shoots diamonds at him. Water Hazard: Ouch! Stop! Diamondhead: Why should I ? Water Hazard fires a stream of water on the ground. Diamondhead: You aren’t very accurate, are you ? Big Chill flies out the hole, with the little girl in his hands. He uses his ice breath, to froze the water. Diamondhead slips, and falls. Albedo: Big Chill too! Big Chill lands on the ground, and gives the little girl to her mother. Jim: Can we beat them ? Albedo: I will do it by myself. He transforms. Water Hazard fires streams of water against Diamondhead, and Big Chill freezes it. The ice flies directly against Diamondhead. Heatblast jumps between Diamondhead and the ice, and throws a fire ball, destroying the ice. Water Hazard, shocked: Another alien ? Big Chill: They must work together. Water Hazard: It doesn’t matter, we are going to kick every evil alien that tries to attack our town. Heatblast: We are here to help you, not attack you. Water Hazard: We aren’t that stupid. Now, be ready to get kicked back in space. Heatblast looks at Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Do it. Heatblast throws a big fireball at Big Chill and Water Hazard, throwing them in a building. Jim: Wow! Tom: That was good. Mira: I heard, that he has a lot of skills with the Pyronite form. Water Hazard, and Big Chill gets out the building. Water Hazard: That’s the best you got ? Heatblast: Nope. He jumps in the air, and creates a giant fireball. Water Hazard, and Big Chill looks at it scared. Heatblast: Here it comes! He throws the fireball at them. They try to run away, but get blasted. Heatblast lands on the ground, and the team moves next to him. Jim: That was awesome. Mira: But what about the wielders ? Heatblast: We are going to take them with us. In the plumber base A boy with a green jacket and green eyes wakes up. He sees that he is in a force sphere. He then looks around and sees a boy with a black jacket and green eyes in another force sphere. Boy #1: Jack, are you ok ? Jack: Yes Ben, I’m ok. Ben: Good. Where are we. Zarmaruk: In the plumber base. They notice him. Ben: Alien! He activates an Omnitrix, that looks like a gauntlet. Albedo: Don’t do it. They then notice Albedo and the others. Ben: Why ? Albedo shows him the Omnimatrix. Ben: Who are you ? Jack: And why are you helping him (points at Zarmaruk). Albedo: Don’t worry, we aren’t going to hurt you. We are here to save you. Ben: The same thing said that firehead ali- It was you ! Albedo: Heatblast, and yes. Jack: Will you please tell us what is going on ? Zarmaruk: But of course. An alien called Vilgax is after your watches. Ben: That is ? We are here because he is after our watches ? Albedo: You are in the base because he wants your watches. Kevin: But you are in those force fields because you tried to kill me. Ben: Wait. You was the diamond alien ? Kevin: Diamondhead, and yes. Ben: Don’t worry, I can beat that Vilgax hater very easy with my watch. Zarmaruk: The Ultimatrix. Albedo and Kevin already tried, but he defeat them. Ben: Yeah, but now we are four. Zarmaruk: You still can’t defeat him. Albedo: Then why did we take them here ? Zarmaruk: Because I don’t want Vilgax to get the Omnimatrix or the Ultimatrix. Jack: What about mine. Kevin: Looks like ours are pretty useless for Vilgax. Albedo: We aren’t going to stay here and wait. Zarmaruk: You must stay here. Albedo: Let’s go. He deactivates the fields. Jack: Thanks. Ben: Let’s kick some butts. Kevin: But where is Vilgax ? Nanriya comes in. Nanriya: Dad, The plumber base at Ms. Rushmore has been attacked. The four heroes run out. Zarmaruk, sighing: Nanriya. Nanriya: What ? At Ms. Rushmore The cannons of the base shoot at a spaceship, that is floating over the base. The ship returns the fire, destroying all cannons. Vilgax lands on the mountain. Vilgax: They must be here. Suddenly he gets electrocuted, and falls on the ground. Vilgax gets up, and looks around. He sees Kevin as Feedback, Ben as Humungousaur, Jack as Chromastone, and Albedo as Swampfire. Humungousaur: This one is ugly. Feedback: I know, right ? Vilgax charges at them, and hits Humungousaur, sending him flying from the mountain. Feedback, and Chromastone shoot at Vilgax. He creates a force shield, and stopped the blast Feedback: Oh, come on. Vilgax charges at them, but they jump aside. Swampfire jumps, and pushes Vilgax in the face. Vilgax grabs his arm, and throws him in the air. Swampfire shoots fire on Vilgax while falling. Vilgax grabs him, and smashes him in the ground. Vilgax: You are done. Swampfire reverses back to Albedo, who lies unconscious on the ground. Vilgax gets blasted in the back. Vilgax: I forgot about them. He fires lasers from his eyes. They hit Chromastone, and Feedback. Vilgax jumps between them, creating a shockwave. The two aliens fall on the ground. Vilgax grabs Chromastone by the leg, and start hitting Feedback with him. He heard beeping, and drops Chromastone. Both Chromastone and Feedback reverse. Vilgax: One left. He flies from the mountain, and lands where Humungousaur fell. Humungousaur: Ok, maybe you are stronger than us. Vilgax smiles. Humungousaur: But this doesn’t mean, that I won’t fight. He charges at Vilgax, who send him back with a single push. Humungousaur grabs a tree, and charges at Vilgax, who takes out his sword, and slices the tree on two pieces. Humungousaur: Oh boy. Vilgax takes out his blaster, and blasts Humungousaur, who falls on the ground, and reverses. Vilgax grabs Ben. Vilgax: Now, let’s go to the painful part. He laughs evilly. In Vilgax’s ship The four heroes wake up, with their hands and legs restrained to energy. Kevin: What happened ? Ben: Vilgax defeat us. Kevin: Where are we now ? Albedo: Looks like we are in his spaceship. Jack: Any ideas how to get free ? Vilgax enters, holding an energy blade in his right hand. Albedo: I had one, but it’s too late now. Vilgax: So much power, used in a so stupid way. Ben: Hey! We’re kicking alien butts with this power. Albedo: You just said, what he said. Ben: No, I didn’t. Jack: Yes, you did. Albedo: But let’s go to the point. Why did you kidnapped all four of us ? Vilgax: Because I found, that the only better thing that having the Omnimatrix is having four Omnimatrices. Ben: Ultimatrix. Kevin: Omnitrix. Jack: Omnitrix. Vilgax: I don’t care. Kevin: You should. Vilgax: Enough talking! He prepares to cut off Albedo’s hand. The wall explodes, knocking Vilgax. The Proto-TRUK enters through the hole. Mira, Jim, and Rook come out. Vilgax: Drones! Drones come. They fire at the plumbers, but Mira raises a shield. Rook puts a rocket in the Proto-tool. The shield disappears, and Rook fires the rocket, at the drones, destroying them. He looks at Mira. Rook: Free them! Mira notes. Jim absorbs the floor. Jim: I will take the big one. He jumps against Vilgax, who grabs him, and throws him at Rook. Rook: I’m not the big one! Mira blast the floor, and disables the energy that was holding the four heroes. They jump on the ground, and activate their trixes. Ben: It’s hero time! Jack: Ehem! Ben: Sorry. It’s heroes time! They transform into Humungousaur, and Echo Echo. Humungousaur pushes Vilgax, and Echo Echo uses his sonic scream, to throw Vilgax, against the wall. Albedo: How did you found us ? Mira: The signals of your trixes. Kevin: Does it really matter? An evil guy is trying to conquer our world. Albedo: You are right. Let’s try with Way Big! He transforms. Transformation sequence: Albedo’s body is covered by a yellow armor. Jackhammer appear on his hands. A grey tail appears. Armodrillo: Perfect, right now I needed an alien that I don’t know. Kevin transforms into a Frankenstein-like alien, with two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Kevinvictor: Four- Uh… Who is this ? Armodrillo: I don’t know ? Kevinvictor: I will call him Kevinvicktor. Vilgax throws Humungousaur at Kevinvicktor. Armodrillo charges at Vilgax, and hits him, knocking him. Vilgax uses his laser beams, to send Armodrillo in the other end of the room. Echo Echo screams. Vilgax closes his ears. Armodrillo gets up and looks at his hands. Armodrillo: Can it be ? He pups the jackhammer pistons on his elbow on his right arm, and charges at Vilgax. Armodrillo hits Vilgax, creating a shockwave that throw Vilgax out the ship. Armodrillo gets up. Humungousaur: Good one. What’s this ones name ? Armodrillo: Thanks. Um…-Armodrillo ? Humungousaur: Nice. Echo Echo: We aren’t done yet. Armodrillo: You are right. Humungousaur jump out the ship, and transform into a red skinned manta ray like alien. Both: Jetray! More drones come. Armodrillo: Guys? Rook: We will take care of them. Jim: It won’t be hard. Mira: Like a good training. Armodrillo nodes. He hits Kevinvictor’s symbol, transforming him into Stinkfly. They jump out the ship. Armodrillo: Please, give me something that can fly. He hits the symbol, and transforms into a large alien made by rocks. Gravattack: That’s not a flying alien! Meanwhile- In the forest The two Jetrays shoot lasers at Vilgax. He blasts them with his laser beams. They fall on the ground. Stinkfly shoots slime on Vilgax’s face, and land next to the Jetrays. They get up. Jetray(Jack) transforms Stinkfly into Diamondhead, and himself into Big Chill. Jetray (Ben) transforms into AmpFibian. Big Chill: Where is your brother ? Diamondhead: He fell somewhere. AmpFibian electrocutes Vilgax, with his tentacles. Vilgax grabs them, and blast him with his laser beams. AmpFibian screams in pain. Big Chill freezes Vilgax. AmpFibian frees himself. Vilgax breaks the ice, and charges at the heroes. Diamondhead hits the ground, and a large diamond throw Vilgax back. Diamondhead: Are you tired( times out) Now? Really ? Vilgax: Ha! You still don’t know how to use it! Big Chill flies against him. Vilgax grabs him, and shocks him, with his gauntlet. Big Chill times out. AmpFibian: Not again. Kevin: Run! Vilgax jumps, against AmpFibian, but fell heavily on the ground. Vilgax: What...is…this ? Gravattack comes. Gravattack: Gravity based powers. He throws Vilgax through several trees. The Omnimatrix times out. Albedo: No! Vilgax charges at him, and grabs him by the arm. Albedo: Argh! Vilgax: Hehehe. Who will stop me now ? The Proto-TRUK floats over him. AmpFibian: We are more than you. Vilgax: Yeah. But I learn from my mistake. He flies out. The Proto-TRUK aims at him, but Vilgax blasts it with his beams. The Proto-TRUK crashed on the ground. Mira, Rook and Jim come out of it. Rook: Now what ? Mira: We can’t let him go with Albedo. Jim: How can we stop him ? Vilgax gets inside his ship, and throws Albedo on the ground. Vilgax: This time I won’t lost time talking. The Omnimatrix beeps. Albedo gets up. Albedo: Neither will I. He activates the Omnimatrix. The circle with the alien faces appears. He scrolls through it, and selects a form. The faceplate the open, and the core pops up. Albedo slimes it down. Transformation sequence: Vines cover his arm, and body. Albedo’s face becomes black, and his eyes become green. His hair transforms into red, and yellow thorns. More red thorns appear on his shoulders. He poses. Swampfire: Swampfire! Vilgax: A Methanosian ? Do you really thing, that this can defeat me ? Swampfire: Yes ? Vilgax: Wrong answer ! He pushes Swampfire in the face, and throws him at a machine. Swampfire blasts him with fire. Vilgax takes out his sword, and cuts Swampfire on half. Swampfire regenerates. Swampfire: Bow! He uppercuts Vilgax, who takes two steps back and adjusts his chin. Vilgax: Looks like you have some skills with this form. Swampfire: That’s nothing. He charges at Vilgax, who grabs his arm, and pushes him in the face, sending him flying. Swampfire falls on the ground. Vilgax grabs him by the stomach. Vilgax: You aren’t a mach for me. Swampfire then realize something. Swampfire: But I know who is. He blasts Vilgax with fire. Vilgax releases him. Swampfire lands on the ground, and hits the Omnimatrix symbol. He transforms into a tree like alien. New alien: Meet, Ultimate Swampfire! Vilgax: It’s still weak! He charges at Ultimate Swampfire, who blasts him back. Ultimate Swampfire: I don’t have much time. He looks at the hole, and then at Vilgax. Ultimate Swampfire: It was a nice fight, but I have friends waiting for me. He throws some kind of blue balls all over the place, and jumps out the hole. Vilgax: I will have the Omnimatrix!!! The blue balls explode, blowing up the whole ship. The heroes watch from the ground. Mira: Albedo? Jim: There! He points at Heatblast, who is seen flying between the burning debris. He lands in front of them and times out. Albedo: Just in time. Mira hugs him. Ben: Did you did all this ? Albedo: Yeah. Ben: Cool! Jack: What are we going to do now ? Ben: What do you mean ? Jack: It turns out that the way we are doing all this hero stuff is totally wrong. Rook: I think that the plumbers can help with this. Ben and Jack smile. Albedo: Who want’s a pizza ? Jim: I eat already. Mira: Me too. Ben: What about smoothies ? The heroes look at each other. Kevin: Why not ? Ben: Perfect! Let’s go. The End Major Events *Ben and Jack Tennyson make their first appearances. *Vilgax makes his first appearance. *Kevinvictor, Armodrillo, Gravattack, Jetray and Ultimate Swampfire make their first appearances. Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Zarmaruk *Jim *Mira *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Jack Tennyson (first appearance) *Nanriya Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) Aliens Used By Kevin *Four Arms *Diamondhead x2 *Feedback *Kevinvictor (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Stinkfly By Albedo *XLR8 *Heatblast x2 *Swampfire x2 *Armodrillo (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) *Gravattack (first appearance) *Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) By Ben *Water Hazard *Humungousaur x2 *Jetray (first appearance) *AmpFibian By Jack *Big Chill x2 *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Jetray (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Team 10